Club Activities
by Raanouka
Summary: It was a Friday night and he usually only got here on Saturdays, so there weren't quite as many people, but still enough to fill the dancefloor and bar area to make it crowded. Aomine saw how the dancers had stopped doing their "performance" and hopped off the platforms but It didn't take long until another one appeared and took effort to climb his little stage..
1. Hunt

**AN**: Yo, this is my first fic after a _while _of not writing anything at all, so I apologize in advance for my kinda stiff writing? You judge, I can absolutely not rate the things I create, I'm sorry. Anyways.. I had to get this off my chest, cause I got a lot of ideas involving these two basketball idiots lately, even though it isn't basketball related at all.. oh well, ..surprise!

English is not my first language, so please have mercy with simple vocabulary. Also, the characters are slightly older to match my scenarios and "_developed"_ .. in _some_ ways. They might be kinda OOC

If you really want to get the mood, I recommend listening to these songs while you read, you'll know when they're supposed to start playing :

[** i.** contiez feat. treyy g - trumpsta (djuro remix) ]

[** ii.** tonic aka deorro - for president (original mix) ]

Please enjoy ~

* * *

„Yo, how's it going?"

Aomine glanced over his shoulder where the voice came from, which was dangerously near his ear and definitely disturbing his „own bubble" here. He had to back away a bit, to not get in contact with the blondes face, which was now right in front of him, a grin on the few inches taller boy, who looked buff, almost a bit too much, and scanning him from head to toe with a look as if he undressed him with his eyes right on the spot. Did he just.. blink? Disgusting.

„Fuck off", the bluenette growled after staring a while in disbelief, loud enough for the other to hear over such loud music, that made every word sound dull and muffled. The bigger one scowled, his shoulders tensed as he and turned around, walking away to look for another „victim".

Aomine liked flirting, he wouldn't come to such clubs if he didn't, even if he had his own 'ways', that could be described as kinda lazy and too forward, but it worked just as well and he saved some annoying babbling and other uninteresting stuff with it, before they went down to the real deal, that was way more exciting and, to be honest, the only thing that mattered anyway. You could say he always tried skipping to the good part as much as possible, as he liked to be the one to take the initiative and lead instead of being invited and just get along. It happened a few times though, when the one inviting was just being too hot to resist or he was being overly experimental, which was unusual, because he wasn't _that_ experienced yet. But someone bigger than his own build was out of question. No way in hell he'd take the risk to be dominated. He liked to top. And he liked to do things his way.

Today though, unfortunately, there was no one catching his attention and he was just idling around at the counter of the bar that was in the back part of the big club hall, placed on a pedestal so you could easily see over the people dancing below and, which was the best part, have the best view on a few platforms that were located in the center of the dance floor. Each one having a spotlight or some colorful streams of light directed on them, one or two guys in brief clothing or topless, tight pants, shorts or panties with some kind of nonsense like party hats or glitter on their moist bodies, dancing on top of the platforms.

The super cliché 21+ gay club. Nevertheless, it was fucking hot, so what should Aomine care for, as long as no one he knew he was going there and fuck random guys almost every weekend. Everyone at school and practice thought the hickeys or scratches on his body were from girls, who admired his body on the court and would line up just to touch his abs, anyway. Too bad he didn't care for that at all. Not that he wasn't into girls, too, especially with big boobs. It's just that it was way more exciting with guys, who usually had more stamina in bed than any girl, but looked just as erotic, bent over with sweat covered abs. There were men with „well built" chests up to his tastes as well, and sometimes he was surprised by the sounds some men could make in bed. Also, there was a sensation about it he couldn't describe. It was a game of dominance and strength without violence but a sort of roughness that was irresistible and incredibly sexy.

It was a Friday night and he usually only got here on Saturdays, so there weren't quite as many people, but still enough to fill the dance floor and bar area to make it crowded.

Anyways, his eyes were glued to the dancers on the platforms. He already scanned the crowd to his feet, but there wasn't anyone interesting looking enough for him to move out of his seat and leave his second drink now since he sat down at the counter. Disappointing, but he guessed he couldn't expect to bring someone home every time he got here. When this whole thing started he didn't even expect it to work at all, but guys just aren't as complicated as chicks, that's also why he preferred dicks at the moment. Unbelievable, considering he tried this out of pure boredom and on a whim. He was the type of guy, that made fun of people on every occasion possible, but he never bothered about sexuality or things like that, so it was no big deal for him to discover his preference and maybe he didn't even care for what others thought about it. Maybe he couldn't care less..

The currently playing song slowly faded out and the lights facing the dancers went black, so there was only some dim light on the dance floor. For a moment, he could hear the people around him getting louder as the song completely shut off and revealed the voices that were muted by the music before. Aomine saw how the dancers had stopped doing their "performance" and hopped off the platforms by climbing over the railing or awkwardly slip through underneath them. He had his eyes fixed on two of them on the nearest platform, who sneaked away in different directions and disappeared in the crowd. It didn't take long until another, new dancer appeared and took effort to climb his little stage.

The bluenette took his glass in his hand and swirled the liquid in it by casually twirling his wrist, before he lifted it to his mouth and gulped down everything left. The music slowly faded in again, playing a fast but appealing beat with high, melodic sounds, but it was still dark around the stage he was eying, only the multicolored lights on the dance floor started moving over the heads of the people, who slowly started dancing again. It was just light enough to make out the contours of some people. The new dancer had a well-built stature, long legs that were standing in a pair of boots with something that looked like it was wrapped around them and tight jeans, that also had something attached at the back, which was swung around his hips and currently lying in his hands, as he slowly started to move his body in sensual and slow swings to the music. The most outstanding thing was the cowboy hat that boy was wearing, which Aomine could clearly make out in the dark, but there was also something peeking out of it at each side.

As the intense bass set in, a deep red light suddenly turned on and started flickering, giving the effect of a stroboscope, revealing the now more blunt moving body, facing his back, in chopped sequences. Light skin that was definitely covered in a good amount of oils, making it shine smoothly, looked absolutely delicious. The thing he previously held in his hands turned out the be a striped tail, looking out at the back of his slightly ripped jeans and now swinging and curling to the movements of his slender, but firm looking hips. On his boots, there was a pair of spurs and on each side of his hat, two pointy, tail matching, striped ears were peeking out.

Aomines dark blue orbs widened at the view of the "Puss in Boots", turning around and swaying his hips, as he slowly drew his knees apart with his hands, spreading his legs while he crouched down and moved his hands over his thighs, running them along his stomach, before he curled one arm around his head and neck and held his hat in place with the other.

"_I'm Mr Trumpa  
AKA get her number  
No I would never lover her  
I just really wanna fuck her  
I'm always causing trouble  
Right after I hit another .."_

Fuck, that was way too hot. The dark-skinned teen wished he could see his face, but it was hidden under the low placed cowboy hat and an arm, that was holding onto the front of it. Even if he did, he could probably not make out the features very well, he was sitting too far away. The boy also turned around again to please the audience at the other side with his front again, some arms reaching out for him to tug a dollar in his pockets or directly in the waistband of his pants.

Well, he could at least get up and move down there to enjoy the sexy view, when there was no one to flirt with anyway. Maybe he could find someone to dance, too. So he put his empty glass back on the counter and left it alone, as he climbed down the steely stairs and made his way through the crowd, which was kind of hard, now that the song was in full rage and everyone moved more roughly, paying no attention to their surroundings. His eyes were now glued at the light-skinned boy again as he was approaching his stage and the dark red light shining on to it grew brighter with every beat, just as the music rose.

"_..Yeah yeah I'm a trumpsta' motherfucker  
I'm so good at it.."_

A hard buzzing sound set in and the dancer did some obscene thrusting with his hips, curled his chest, moved his legs to the beat and slowly turned around, grabbing the iron bar of the railing and crouching down again, as he softly swayed his hips to each side, revealing his thighs under the ripped clothing. Aomine was too focused on these smooth moving hips and legs to notice that he himself was actually just standing there and not moving like he probably should on the dance floor. He noticed though, as something came flying his way from above and he flinched, closing his eyes in surprise, but caught the object nevertheless.

It was a hat. A cowboy hat, to be specific, with a pair of ears on it, still warm from the one wearing it previously.

As he realized, what he was holding, he flinched again. _Oh, right.. _His blue eyes widened, before a smug grin appeared on his face and he looked up at the stage, eyes trailing these long, but muscular legs, the ripped abs, strong modeled arms, that curled around well-built shoulders, to finally get a view of striking red locks that faded to a darker color, sharp features, distinctive jaw and red piercing eyes.

His smug grin immediately froze. That face.. It was like a slide show of hundreds of images that flashed before his eyes in the speed of light to search for the right data in his head. And he found it. Adrenaline shot right through his body and heat crept up his neck, as his face made an exceptionally extreme change in expression, which was kind of questioning, but in a.. more disturbing way, hilarious though.

"KAGAMI!?" He absently blurted his name out, ignoring the fact that no one could even guess what he was saying over that loud thumping bass, not that he intended to be heard. He could feel his left eye twitching slightly.

Kagami fucking Taiga was standing in bright spotlight on the stage right in front of his very own eyes, dancing his ass off and not giving a shit. Aomine couldn't help but just stare, whilst trying to sort out what the fuck was going on, until he realized that he must probably look really ridiculous right now and that, duh, he was actually surrounded by people. The bluenette averted his eyes to look around and check if someone was doubting his sane, before he remembered the hat in his hands.

Kagami was wearing that hat just seconds ago so why was he holding it now? Did he notice him!?

No way, the dance floor was dark except for some few laser lights and he couldn't even make out the faces of people dancing right next to him, plus he imagined it'd be hard to even see anything at all with that bright spotlight shining directly on the platform.

He raised his eyes once again, more composed than before, and saw right in that idiots face, which was facing his direction. He didn't notice. No fucking way in hell he could. He was sure he'd get killed by a demonic look from the redhead if he did or somethin', so he guessed he was lucky, because that dancing basketball freak looked way too relaxed right now, and well.. way too hot.

It only took a few seconds before Aomine got that smug grin on his face again, something processing in the back of his mind, the situation too tempting to not take advantage of.

He put the hat on his head and reached down to the back of his pants as he walked to the side of the dance floor, where people were leaning against a wall or standing around some round bar tables, enjoying a drink. Whatever, he found what he needed and leaned over to one of the tables, where a girl was scribbling something on a piece of paper and tapped her on the shoulder. After she turned around with a flinch, Aomine pointed at the pen in her hand, which she handed over after taking a moment to understand what he wanted. He took the dollar, he just pulled out of his pocket and hastily wrote something down on it, before he handed it back with a smile and rushed back to the dance floor.

A new song has started with a girl's voice moaning loudly to the beat as the lights on the platforms were dimmed.

_"__Uhhnn- Hah, hah.. Mhh, ohh, ohh.._

_Ahh, mhh, ooh-hah, uhhn- uh- uh- uhhh.._

_Ahhn, anhh- ahhn, ahhnn~... "_

Fucking _perfect_!

Pushing himself through the crowd, he took the dollar in between his front teeth and gazed at the redhead on the stage, right when the bass kicked in and the lights were shining down bright on the dancing crowd. Aomine earned a terrified look in red eyes as the other boy froze on the spot, finally recognizing the dark-skinned boy who was wearing his hat and, more importantly, was directly approaching his stage.

* * *

tbc ~


	2. Prey

Yo! Thank you for your feedback on the first chapter on this fic already, it was really nice to see that you liked it. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, but it is way longer than the first one, so I hope that makes up for it. I got distracted by work and all kinds of other stupid stuff, but yeah.. I finally finished and chapter three won't take that long, because I already started writing it. If you're interested in my writing progress, there's a ..umm, the fuck do you call that? on my profile page. Yeah, I think I made things perfectly clear. Now read the fucking chapter already..

* * *

God damnit, Friday always passed so fast and it was almost too late _again_. His boss killed him for good this time and it was not like everyone wasn't scared shitless of that demon bitch already anyway. He didn't want to wear anything embarrassing again as a punishment. Well.., embarrassing wasn't quite the right term in this context, he was quite tolerable when it came to outfits, well he had to be, but, damn, no fucking way he would ever step on stage with a pink tutu that glowed in the dark again. That thing still haunted him in his worst nightmares. Sadistic bitch. He had to work twice as hard to get the same amount of tip with that ridiculous appearance.

Kagami pulled up the zipper of his hoody with a sigh, grabbed his training bag and rushed out of the front door, after he took a last look at himself in the mirror. Was that really him? He had come far in this "business" for only doing it occasionally, he was somewhat proud of that fact, but he never really bothered to tell anyone .. well, except for a certain group of friends he had, but – nevertheless - he kept it a secret. It wasn't really the fact that they would know what he did, but the risk of someone getting the wrong idea that he feared. What he did was nothing to be ashamed of, but it was something completely different considering where he did it. And with telling someone came a whole bunch of other stuff that he had to reveal, which would probably be a bit too overwhelming at once for his friends. So he chose to wait a bit more until he was comfortable with telling anyone of his "secrets" one after another, so he wouldn't scare them off for good. He had to face it soon though, because his constant absence on Friday nights was making it a bit suspicious and he had trouble telling his friends why he couldn't hang out with them. Hell, he was such a bad liar, so he was sure someone might pester him soon until he'd spit it out if he wouldn't take the initiative and tell them on his own. That's what he preferred to do since he didn't want to seem like a coward about it. He just had to take the time to man up..

That thought he pulled the hood over his head and quickly made his way to the club in another part of the city, which was just a few minutes away from his house. Came in handy, he didn't have to use his car, but that didn't stop him from being too late nevertheless. Dang.

He slipped in the heavy door of the basement which was in the back of the club hall, where a few visitors hung out to smoke or get lovey-dovey aka make out in peace outside. It was usually quiet here, you could only hear the muffled music coming from inside the club. Kagami hoped that his boss wasn't around right now to notice, which was stupid, cause she always did..

"You're late." Yeah, so much to that..

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Sandra ma'am.", the redhead said overly friendly with a sarcastic undertone, as he stood right in front of his boss and looked down at her. She was way smaller than him, her dark brown hair was tied in a strict ponytail and she furiously gazed up at him with furrowed brows. She may looked cute at first sight, but she was a real demon for sure. She was responsible for the ones performing on the platforms and the shows they occasionally offered on the weekends. After Kagami met her for the first time, he was obedient like an intimidated dog, because there was nothing worse than a hysteric woman, but he learned to handle her temper differently and tried to play it cool. Even though, his patience snapped way too often and his own temper made the best of it, but it was better than being the exploited servant of hers.

"Don't mock me or I'll get the t-"

"If you do that, I quit for sure this time! I'm not kidding, you put me through hell with that ..cheap piece of crap!" His cheeks turned a light rosy color and he turned around to slip out of his hoody to hide his face.

"I think it was worth it", she said triumphantly with a smug grin on her red-painted lips as she noticed his embarrassment.

"Yeah, I guess it was unhealthily satisfying for you to humiliate me on such a level. As well as Jamie. You two were glancing at me and giggling all the god damn time", Kagami said with a deep sigh, opening his locker and stuffing his shirt in there that he just pulled over his head. Maybe she would just let it slip for now since his last punishment was.. kind of extreme.

"Don't be stupid, it was entertaining for everyone." And there she goes. "But I'm sorry to tell you that.." Oh god dammit. ".. that you got to 'work' with him today again at 11pm." The deepest sigh possible came from the redhead's mouth and he groaned, as he leaned back on the locker with a bold 'bang'. "Really? There's no offence that deserves a punishment like _that_, c'mon, I have to put up with him all the time anyways." She was a demon, but that was just too cruel. They got paired up way too much lately, but the show at 11pm was 'his' little special for the night and now he had to share it with him of all people? Kagami was sure that brat had a hand in that. "No taking back, you have to. You make a good pair on stage, there's no one else anyways and he actually really likes you, so be glad. He's just a kid!" She was so fucking cheerful it almost hurt.. Yeah, he was an ANGEL.

Right, that kid was her new obsession right now. Jamie, that little shit. He looked like a foreign teen and was a real cutie with his blonde hair to his jaw, his blue eyes and his small, slender body, but he was a sadistic devil on the inside just as well, using his cute looks to affect Sandra's plans for the performances to his own benefits. Like getting the best stage for a huge tip or working with the ones he wanted to, which was usually Kagami.. Mostly just to mock him with a flirt or getting too close on stage and making him extremely uncomfortable. The redhead was popular for his performance on Fridays, but whenever he had to go on stage with that kiddo, he got left behind and stood in his shadow. That brat was way too vulgar for his appearance and his 'exotic' looks were eye catching. Kagami assumed he was a decent guy and it would be easy to work with him as he first saw Jamie, but it turned out to be just the opposite, especially when he was left alone with him for the first time. The people in the club were always up for something more vulgar, more sexy, so of course he was always the little 'star' of the evening.. stupid brat. His first performance was with Kagami, and from that day on he was keen on mocking the redhead until he got angry or too embarrassed to come up with a good comeback. That was always that shitty brats goal, driving him mad and making him furious. It was such a damn pain in the ass.. NAME knew for good that Kagami just wanted to dance, that's what made him want to provoke the older one even more.

Kagami didn't know for himself why he started working in this club, but he guessed he didn't have another option if he wanted to dance like _that_. He couldn't think of any other place than a gay club that would accept his style of dancing and even give him extra training to improve. And since he was gay, it was no big deal for him to get cheered on by guys in the club or dance with someone else. He just didn't want to get touched or do anything that involved contact with a spectator and it was a strict rule to not touch the dancers inappropriately or more than necessary when handing them a tip, which mostly involved getting money pushed in your pockets or waistband. That was the absolute limit. He had problems accepting that alone at first but he got used to it and it wasn't that big of a deal anymore. Hell, he got a lot more of money with that, so he was actually glad. It's just that he wanted to dance and not be looked at like he was a prostitute or round-heeled.

And since that kid came around he had problems holding that image up for himself, it was like Jamie intentionally tried to destroy it and simultaneously stole his show with it. No, he couldn't stand him, but he had to keep quiet and hold it in. The boss would probably be pissed a lot if he came up to her with such a 'lame' personal excuse, because they attracted a lot more visitors when they got on stage together. Well, business comes before personal matters, so he guessed he just had to accept it and be a little more self-confident about it.

"Yoo~"

Speak of the devil. The said blonde came tapping into the locker room and stopped right before Kagami, curiously looking up to him with a cocky grin on his face, which always seemed a bit despising to Kagami, who frowned at the sight of Jamie. His personality somehow always reminded him of someone, but he just didn't know where to put it..

"Yo.. What is it? Something on my face?"

"Nah, you're standing in front of my locker, dear." Ugh. For a moment he was distracted by the nickname he gave him, before he noticed he was, in fact, standing in front of the other boys locker. "Did you wanted to welcome me? That's so rare of you, I'm happy!" And there it was again, that fake, bright grin and those big blue eyes. Why did he have to endure that? He wanted to wipe that grin off his cute face, but on the other hand he wanted to get him to act as cute as he looked. This was real torture.

"What are you doing here already?", Kagami asked as he looked down at the smaller boy again. It was only almost 9pm, so the other one didn't have to go on stage for the next two hours. The fact that Jamie was more punctual to the show, than the actual performer, Kagami himself, pissed him off even more.

"I just thought I could watch you today as I don't have anything to do until we can dance together.." 'Have to. Have to dance together', Kagami corrected in his mind. But the thought of that little creep watching him from below when he was on stage sent a shiver down his spine. "Don't you have more important things to do?" Kagami gloomed and folded his arms in front of his naked chest.

"Aw, come ooon~ You're so good and it's way better than watching you during our practice! It's a completely different atmosphere, and you always look so cool! I really like watching you dance, it fires me up and I thought maybe our show gets even better when I'm pumped like that! Ah! But.. It's not like I wouldn't be pumped anyways when I get to perform with you! Ahh, Kagami! It always gets me so excited!" The blonde threw his arms at Kagami's in hope to untangle them and hopped up and down on his toes. Kagami scrupulous looked over to Sandra, but she just grinned and waved. "Have fun, cuties, I expect you to give a good show~", she chanted while taking her leave. That little shit."Really.. ", Kagami sighed unwittingly and scratched his head, which seemed to annoy the smaller boy still standing in front of him as he got not much attention from the redhead. Sandra was gone now, so he tried to throw his full body at Kagami and snuck his arms around the back of the taller one, trapping his left arm while he did so. "You look sooo sexy today, Kagami~"

The redhead immediately stiffened in surprise in the smaller boys grip and tried to shove him off with his only free arm. "So let me watch you today, right?" As Kagami could clearly feel a hand gripping his ass, he snapped. "Oi!" He tightly gripped the hand, that was lying on his ass cheek and yanked it away. "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me like that?! Don't fucking touch me at all!", he growled at the blonde, who looked startled for a moment, but brushed it off as soon as he saw the slight blush on Kagami's face. He'd do anything to mock the redhead like that and this was definitely worth it, even though his wrist hurt under the bigger hands of Kagami. "Heh, you're so strong, Kagami", he said with a smug grin and pulled away to rub his hurt wrist. "But you don't have to hurt me like that, that's mean." He pulled a fake frown and the blonde could swear he saw a nerve pop in the red heads forehead.

"Don't fuck with me! Now leave me alone, I gotta get ready. I don't have time for this nonsense, I'm already late!"

"Says the one blocking my locker in his underwear.. How about getting a little more self-aware?", said Jamie bluntly. Oh, Kagami was so pissed right now, he couldn't think of things getting worse today, but he couldn't come up with anything to say either, so he furiously glanced down at the blonde with burning eyes and then turned away to stomp over to his own locker to put on his outfit. One day he would kill that brat for sure. He wasn't even on stage with him and he already had enough of that stupid game the small boy was playing. Why couldn't he just act like his looks implied? Kagami caught himself way too many times thinking about how cute he could've been if he wouldn't have that fucking demon personality. That's why Kagami always got flustered and it's not like he could get rough on someone who had a smaller build. He didn't know if he just acted like it hurt, as he gripped him or if it was actually the case, so Kagami had to be careful. The redhead didn't want Jamie to run crying to Sandra and peach against him, he didn't even want to think about the consequences, but he didn't want to hurt him accidentally himself, even though he thought a punch to the face would do him right sometimes.. Argh, he was just so damn confused by his looks, that he didn't know what to do. If he let his guard down, Jamie would only take it as a good opportunity to pester him even more, but if he got too rough, he would get into trouble. Big trouble, Sandra might kill him for good. He just hoped Jamie would stay away from touching him for now.

Geez, this really was a crappy day, but right now he had to concentrate on getting ready and on "stage", before the others came back, so he took a look in his locker and frowned at the sight. Cat ears on a hat and a striped tail on some ridiculously tight, ripped jeans and boots with spores greeted him. Cat ears.. They made fun of his name way too often with that.. It was almost always cat ears or something that referred to a cat. Well, at least he didn't have to wear panties or shorts.

"Nice outfit, Taiga..", the blonde said in fluent english with a teasing undertone as Kagami struggled with pulling up his jeans. Urgh, they were almost too tight and that brat mentioning his name and flustering him didn't help at all. Damn, calling him by his name always caught him off guard, so he turned around to take his hat in order to hide his flushed face. "Don't use my name, stupid!", he mumbled and was about to leave the room.

"Ahh, Kagami, wait! You forgot to-"

"What now?!" Kagami turned around and gazed at the blonde with an enraged look and tensed shoulders. If he was to make one more of his stupid jokes, he would definitely go berserk and quit for this night. Would serve him right, Kagami would love to see the face Jamie would make, if he did exactly that. But the other boy seemed to notice that he was no easy man to deal with right now and just stared in surprise of his little outrage.

"Umm, calm down, y- you forgot the lube.."

"HAAAH?" Kagami approached him, the spores on his shoes jingling with every step, and a scary look on his face that the blonde actually panicked a little and put his hands up in defense.

"The body lotion!", the blonde squeaked with eyes squeezed shut. "The oil! The.. thing! I just used the wrong-"

"Shut up, I got it already!", Kagami said embarrassed and looked to the side, but only before he took a careful look at the flustered face of the boy sitting on a bench in front of him. Damn, there it was again, his uncertainness about that complicated personality of Jamie.

"Want me to help you?" The blonde broke the silence and stood up to get the desired bottle in one of the lockers. "Guess it can't be helped.. Only the back, tho", Kagami mumbled and got uneasy by the thought of Jamie smearing that liquid on his upper body. "Yeah, yeah" The blonde chuckled again and squeezed some of the oil in the bottle into his hand.

Usually Sandra did it for him, so it wasn't a big deal, but for some reason, she already left. Speak of this day couldn't get any worse..

Kagami gasped in shock and was pulled out of his thoughts immediately as two cold, slippery hands were placed on his shoulder blades and he arched his back in reflex. "A-Are you nuts? Tell me, when you're about to smear that stuff on me! You could've at least warmed it up before!"

"Hehe, sorry, the temptation was too big~", he chuckled and began to move his hands over Kagami's back to spread the oil evenly. There was an awkward silence following and the oil between Jamie's hands and Kagamis back was making embarrassing, squishy sounds, creating a weird atmosphere. It was a nasty feeling, so Kagami grabbed the bottle and began covering his front with the clear liquid to distract himself. That didn't help, though, as Jamie was getting dangerously close to his neck and ear area, causing him to flush again. His neck was overly sensitive, so he couldn't help it. "What?", he said to break the awkward silence and to stop Jamie from what he was about to do. "You have to relax, you're shoulders are all stiff.", he answered, his voice lazy and drawn out. Kagami sighed. It was true, but how should he be able to relax with him around? Anyways, he had to get out of here now or he'd be too late and, mainly, to escape this demon, that was still glued to his back.

"Get your hands OFF. Now.", Kagami growled and tensed his shoulders. He wouldn't fall for his trick twice today and quickly got up to avoid any further unwanted touching and grabbed his hat once again.

"Yeah yeah, geez, I understand, now get going, you uptight virgin, I was just trying to be nice.", Jamie mumbled, bored already and waved his hand, to send Kagami off, who left the room with a frown and without any other words. He could hear the music coming from the club hall already as he walked down the corridor of the basement, which was kept for the workers here, providing changing rooms, baths, a training room and a lounge with a small kitchen. The corridor ended at a diversion, both ways leading to each side of the club hall. His stage was in the front, so he took the right way, which was closer and climbed the stairs at the end of it, waiting in front of the door for the next song to end, so he could slip in unnoticed and replace the other dancers who were currently on his stage. It was pitch dark for him, because his eyes didn't get used to it yet, so he had problems climbing up the stage, especially with those shoes and that tail in his hands, until someone grabbed his ass and pushed him up. Kagami frowned again.. People had it with his ass today, he fucking swore to god if someone touched him again, he would break his wrist and kick his balls with his spores.. But well, he guessed someone just wanted to "help" him and he was kind of glad for it.

He eventually got up on stage without any further molesting and took a deep breath to be able to finally relax. Yes, this was definitely what he wanted to do. Just dance and let himself go with the music, bright lights surrounding him and making him forget about the people around him. At least to a certain point. A point where he felt comfortable, because he was safe up there and no one was annoying him. This was his element.. well, after basketball, but he was sure that dancing was improving his skills in basketball as well, since he learned to move more smoothly, flexible and focus on using his strength more precisely to make swift moves and save a lot of energy as well.

It was a completely different world, though. Of course it was.. When someone told him he would do this kind of thing two years ago, he would have probably punched that one right in the face. Weird how things could change..

The music started and Kagami let go of the tail in his hands, slowly starting to move his body to the beat, bending down, twirling his hips and rolling his chest. He knew how to look sexy and make his muscles show without it looking like it was actual hard work, which it was. But he trained hard to get full control over his body and make it bend like it never did before. And it literally paid off, because people streamed to his little stage and reached up to hand him a dollar or two. The ones doing so getting thanked with a smile or a playful wink of the red-headed "tiger". Of course it was just for show, but Kagami especially liked to wink or throw a part of his attire at guys he thought looked cute or especially hot, so he had his fun as well with it. As long as no one touched him or did something weird, everything was fine.

The song reached its climax and Kagami turned around, already warmed up enough to casually crouch down with his legs spread at a wide angle as he had gripped the iron bar of the railing and sensually getting up again while curling his chest and letting his hand run over his tighs and upper body, until he grabbed his hat. He looked down at the crowd and was surprised by the lack of people on this side of the stage, someone even idling around and just standing there without moving an inch. He couldn't see well with all these lights directed at him and the dance floor being dark right now, but he guessed that person was just so baffled by his sight, that he forgot to move. He grinned and took his hat off, which was annoying him anyway and threw it in the direction of the person standing there to pull him out of his daydreams. He saw that he caught it and sent a devouring look at him and smiled, even though he didn't see his reaction. But he guessed he just made some lonely soul's evening, because the one catching the hat before was now wearing it on his own head and rushing off through the crowd.

Heh, he wished he could've seen his face properly, probably a newbie in visiting these kind of clubs, how cute.

The song faded out and a new one started, when the lights were dimmed. It was one of the.. more _exclusive_ songs playing this night and Kagami couldn't help but sigh at the vulgar moaning. If it had been a guy the atmosphere would be way more intense, he thought and absentminded looked down at the crowd again to see the reactions of the people dancing down there. There was a good mood in the club and the people didn't pay much attention to him or the other dancers right now as the stage was dark and the dance floor lightened up, as clear white headlights were directed on it, and the people started to look at their surroundings, other faces, out of curiosity or to look out for dance partner material. It was interesting to watch, but he got distracted by the person, who was wearing his hat and approaching his stage now.

For a moment he guessed that the guy only wanted to come and thank him with a dollar bill, but as that certain someone looked up and revealed the face under his own hat, he froze on the spot. He was indeed so shocked, that he forgot to dance and just stood there, not moving an inch. Like the other one before he threw his hat at him, Aomine Daiki.

What the..

No.

NO.

Oh _hell. fucking. no._

His first thought was "Escape!", but where to? He couldn't just jump off the stage and run away! Fuck, that bastard was heading right to his stage and before he could think of anything else, the blue haired teen was on the same eye-level as him.

He.. what? He just climbed up there? Kagami couldn't believe his eyes and looked to his left and right, but didn't see anyone notice the dancer's distraction.

He was staring into a pair of blue eyes, terrified, with a feeling as if everything around them slowed down, heat creeping up his neck and a muffled sound escaping his slightly opened mouth. The dark-skinned boy leaned over the railing and pulled Kagami closer by gripping his waistband, a smug grin on his face that implied Aomine was feeling extraordinarily _great _right now.

There was something between his teeth.. a dollar? Oh god, it was a dollar.

But Aomine took it out of his mouth as soon as he balanced himself over the railing and didn't need to hold on to it anymore. Kagami felt his heart skip and held his breath as the other one got dangerously close to his face.

"Oi, can you moan like that, _Taiga_?"

Kagamis eyes widened and his breath hitched, as he heard Aomine's husky voice and tried to get away by moving backwards, but one finger of the other male's hand was still hooked to his waistband and tugged, as Aomine felt, that he tried to get away.

"A-Aomine?!", Kagami finally blurted out with his face colored in all kinds of red. He noticed just now, that he had held his breath.

"Yo~ ya' forgot something", Aomine said, his face directly in front of his, an evil and amused grin on his lips, as he grabbed the hat from his head and put it on Kagamis, pulling down the front to mock him and blocking his view.

Kagami already tried to take the hat off to see again what he couldn't believe, but was distracted by a green piece of paper in front of his eyes that had some bold letters written on it. He couldn't see what they said though, because Aomine waved it back and forth, before he shoved said dollar plus his whole damn hand that was holding it down the front of Kagami's jeans.

The redhead flinched, his face heating up even more, but moving away with someones hand in his pants was kind of a bad idea. Aomine was fast though, and already removed his hand to get hold of Kagami's jeans again. The dollar remained in his pants, though.

The redhead just stared in shock like he got paralyzed and tried to figure out what the fuck was going on right now.

"The fuck are you doing here?!" Kagami was fuming and looked at Aomine with burning eyes. He hadn't seen that bastard for ages, so why did he show up in such a club all of a sudden? He was about to ruin everything! Kagami thought that this evening couldn't get any worse, but this right now was way more than "worse". It was a fucking catastrophe! Aomine had always been something like a rival to him, so getting caught by exactly_ him _was even more humiliating.

"Could ask you the same, '_Taiga in boots'_", the dark-skinned boy said while he scanned Kagami thoroughly from head to toe. That bastard.. He was clearly making fun of him and if he was about to tell anyone of this, Kagami would kill him for sure.

The hand that was holding to his jeans loosened and Aomine brought it up to Kagami's face, patting his right cheek roughly and grinning like an idiot. "See ya later,_ right_?", the bluenette said and intentionally looked down at Kagami's crotch before he looked up again with suggestive eyes, then left right after as he hopped off the platform to disappear in the crowd.

Kagami had followed his eyes and knew that it was a hint to what was written on the dollar, so he immediately pulled the crumbled piece of paper out of the front of his pants, totally forgetting that he was still standing on stage and was actually supposed to dance right now and not to rummage around in his pants...

'MEET ME IN THE BACK, BAKAGAMI

LOOKIN' SEXY ;)'

That fucking bastard! Kagami just wanted to rip the fucking dollar in his hands and throw it in the air like confetti. That's_ exactly_ what he needed right now. Someone else fucking with his affairs and putting pressure on him even more. He _had_ to meet him, if he wanted to or not or he might be screwed for real and he knew that Aomine knew as well that Kagami couldn't just play it cool and pretend like they didn't meet, that's why that bastard pulled a risky move like that and was so sure of himself.

As a new song started playing and people were whistling all around him, Kagami got pulled out of his thoughts and realized he was in fact still standing on stage and not moving an inch, which caused people to protest. Shit, he had totally forgotten about his surroundings, because he was so fucking mad right now. He quickly pushed the dollar in his back pocket and adjusted his hat, before he tried to continue to dance again. Fuck, he felt like this evening would be very long..

–

As he got back to the locker room, Jamie was already sitting on one of the benches and jumped up excited as he got to see the object of desire. "Kagamii~".

That's right, now he remembered who that certain someone was Jamie resembled so much. It was that dark-skinned asshole. Not that they looked alike, hell no, Aomine was even a slightly bigger build than Kagami, he could notice that much in this short time he was standing in front of him. But their personalities were alike. Kagami always struggled with his feelings about Aomine in the past. He despised that idiot for doing things half-assed and being better with it than he was. But he also kind of looked up to him, because he wanted to get stronger and be able to beat him in a one-on-one, which was always something he looked forward to, even though he had to put up with that asshole's constant insults and shitty attitude. It was like that idiot got replaced by that blonde little demon and chased him like that without being actually around. It was over a year that they didn't meet. Kagami went back to the states for some time and started doing what he did now and when he came back he didn't have much time to catch up with everyone..

"Yeah, I'm back", Kagami said exhausted. Sweat covered his chest and his hair was sticking to his forehead and neck. It wasn't only the dancing that made him sweat, but also the bright spot lights that were directed at him, so he guessed he had to take a shower before he got on stage again in half an hour.

"Hurry, we have to be ready soon", Jamie said with excitement and pushed Kagami to the bathroom. "I'll help you~"

He was surprised as he got no reaction from Kagami, who let himself get pushed to the showers without any resistance.

Kagami really didn't realize or mind right now, because he had completely different things on his mind which were of more importance to him. Jamie took the opportunity to get to wash the other's back and give him a massage, which Kagami really appreciated right now in order to relax, before he had to face his former basketball rival again. There was a mess in his head and he didn't really know what he should say to get him to keep quiet. Not that he expected that asshole to understand at all, he just had to keep his fucking mouth shut or he'd castrate him. He didn't want to get thrown out of his current team because of this and get pestered for the rest of his life for what a faggot he was.

Kagami kept quiet for the rest of the evening. They got on stage and Jamie mocked him where he could by getting too close to him and touching him all over, but Kagami didn't make much of a ruckus about it, just furrowed his brows a bit and moved away. Jamie was kind of worried about that, but that didn't stop him from going more extreme and whispering dirty things in the red heads ear. As that didn't work either he got kind of mad himself. What was wrong with that thick-headed idiot? They were supposed to serve a good show, but this was ridiculous. He could clearly see that Kagami had something else on his mind and was distracted from his actual job right now and that also meant that he ignored the blonde as well. Mhh, maybe he had to do something special to get Kagami out of his trance and simultaneously end the show with a blast..

–

The cool air outside felt good and Aomine took a deep breath after he escaped the thick crowd and used air inside the club.. His plan was a success for now, he only had to wait until Kagami was done for today and met him in the back of the club. He didn't have a chance, he had to come, there was no chance he let Aomine run away with such dangerously hot information about his private life. This could get really interesting.. not that Aomine planned on telling someone. He would risk getting exposed of his night life as well which included visiting clubs like these and sleeping with other guys occasionally. That wasn't exactly his goal, oh no. He was way too interested in keeping that idiot's little secret to himself and have some fun with that. Kagami had always been the perfect opponent on the court. He was an idiot, but he had triggered a lot in Aomine, like finally enjoying basketball again and having the will to reach even higher, get stronger. He managed to fire him up and offer a serious challenge to Aomine, which was great, because the dark-skinned teen had enjoyed playing matches or one-on-ones with him, especially because Kagami got way too furious by his insults and was often on the brink of smashing the bluenette's head. It was exciting and made his blood rush, it was the exact same feeling he had right now after providing a different type of challenge this time..

It was all kinds of weird discovering that the dancer you had the hots for was in fact your former basketball rival, but he quickly got accustomed to the idea that he'd be the perfect toy for him...


	3. Beast

wowa what's this? can someone even remember what happened last time? chapter 3's here, woop! I got over my hella sad slump and have a hella rad headache now, because I've been staring at this for almost 4 hours straight with my crappy glasses with the wrong lenses to finally finish this piece of crap today. u have no idea how much i changed it over and over again until i was satisfied. i am now, and i hope u are, too. i don't even want to look at this chapter anymore.. sorry it took so long, but i was struggling with the plot for a long time even tho i had half of the chapter written already. I have the plot for the next chapter set, so i hope i can bring my lazy ass to finish it faster than this one. what a disaster!

* * *

As Aomine got in again, it was like walking into a fucking wall. The air was thick and it was hot, there were a lot more people in here now and the bluenette had it hard to get through the mass of moving people.

He could tell that there was a show going on right now. Friday night was packed with all kinds of shows he wasn't particularly interested in. And it wasn't like he was here for just _watching_ anyways.. well, usually.. and it really fucking pissed him off, especially after that show he saw today.. It somehow made him excited and he couldn't bear just sitting around now, it was annoying being alone in here now or looking around for someone else, so since he had some time to spend, unfortunately, he could as well take a peek at what drew all the attention to the main stage and as he saw what was going on there, hist stomach twisted and he paused.

The fuck?

Kagami was standing on stage, some blonde kid who was at least a heads smaller than him holding on to his arms and smooching the red head like his life depended on it. The crowd in front of the stage cheered and whistled loudly. It didn't last long though, because the red head stumbled back in shock and shoved the blonde away from his face, like he had some kind of nasty disease or something. Aomine couldn't help but snort at the grotesque sight. Wow, what an idiot. Aomine had never seen two performers make out on stage before, so it looked like Kagami got surprised by it as well. Obviously more surprised than the crowd, because the next thing they got to see was.. well, nothing, because Kagami suddenly disappeared. Oh my god, he was still such a dork.

But honestly, what the fuck? Aomine just found that red headed idiot again and had some kind of contact with him and someone came along and smooched that one carelessly all over the place. That was a joke, right? Oh, it better fucking was. First he got pestered by some nasty gorillas in the club and then he didn't find anyone up to his tastes. Really, today was fucked up. What a coincidence he 'bumped' into Kagami just now. It was an opportunity he couldn't miss, that's all there was to it. He could finally make a move towards that idiot, there was an opening that wasn't there before and he damn well took the opportunity before it vanished.

That blonde boy also finally disappeared from the stage to chase the absconder and Aomine rushed outside.. well, "rushed", if there weren't so much fucking people in here. If he missed the other boy, he'd kick himself in the guts. He made his way to the back and waited in the alley where the back door to the basement was. The dancers usually disappeared and went out through here, so he guessed Kagami would eventually come out here some time soon. He leaned back at the wall of the neighboring building and waited. He wasn't really interested in the other guys in the alley, who were making out right next to him, oh well.. didn't make his condition any better at the moment, so he stared into the night sky while mumbling something like "Just go home and fuck already, geez.."

–

"What the FUCK, Jamie?!"

"Aww, come on, it was just a kiss.."

"Yeah, on _stage_, for everyone to see!"

"What, you mean you wouldn't mind when I kissed you behind closed curtains?"

Kagami's head was flushed from the anger swelling inside his chest. He didn't know if he wanted to choke that fucking asshole or stomp him into the ground. He clearly crossed the line there and that fucker didn't even bother to take him seriously but grin like the smug and shameless little asshole he was. There was a limit to the things Kagami would want to do on stage and it was Jamie of all people who crossed it.

"Tell me WHAT exactly is going through your _fucked up_ mind?!" Ouch, that hit the nail. Jamie finally furrowed his brows and gripped Kagami by his right ear, which probably looked ridiculous, considering his height. Kagami even had to bend down a bit or else the shorter one would probably hang from his neck with his feet in the air.. and it hurt. The red head wasn't even embarrassed anymore, he was just so fucking angry.

"You didn't mind me when I came on to you in the shower, air head. You act like a spoiled girl on her period, but then you turn around and get red in the face. What should I do with that half assed attitude of yours?"

"Who's getting a red face? Now get your fucking hands off, it hurts, dammit!", Kagami growled with a low voice.

"What is wrong with you, god dammit? You work in a place like this, but you get flustered every time I tease you a bit. How the fuck am I supposed to interpret that? And especially after your weird behavior today?!" Jamie was persistent, and he was angry. Kagami noticed, that he had forgotten about his arrogance for a moment as his face showed his confusion. Until now he experienced all kinds of expressions of the blonde, but he has never seen one like_ that _before and it seriously startled him.

"I had other things on my mind!"

"Like what?"

"Not your god damn business!" Kagami shoved him away by walking past him and grabbing his hoodie, which he quickly threw on. His body was still sticky from the oily liquids and sweat and the thick fabric of his clothes felt disgusting, but no fucking way he would stay and shower here now.

"Guess what, it fucking is! You totally spaced out and ruined our show!"

"So what? You fucking kissed me and ruined the show just as well!"

They were both screaming now and Kagami just wanted to leave and go home before he completely lost it and punched him in the face or something. Everything but this little pest that completely fucked up his image and messed with his mind. He put on his shoes and took his training bag before he headed for the door. He should better leave now, or he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore and explode.

"Yeah, you wanna know why?" Jamie's voice was a lot calmer now, but shaking with anger.

"No, thanks!" Kagami had stopped for a moment, but considered it would be better to just leave now and not listen to him despite how his voice cracked like he would start to cry any moment, so he opened the door and stepped outside, climbing the stairs and about to leave as fast as possible. Jamie on the other hand took his hesitation as a sign to continue with what he was about to say and followed him to grab his hoodie and make him listen.

"The fuck?!" Kagami swung around and Jamie forcefully pushed him against the wall on the other side. Yeah, he could be strong when he wanted to..

"Do you for once pay attention to the people around you!?", Jamie breathed heavily and gazed up at Kagami, who was startled for a moment.

"What? Just ..let me go already, for fucks sake!" Kagami tried to get away, but Jamie started getting louder again, and Kagami stopped in order to get him to calm down. He didn't want to make a fuss now, right after he disappeared from the stage, there were people around who already went silent as the door flew open with a loud slam.

"No! You ignore me all the time and run away from me, now listen for once, you big idiot! Whenever I try to get your attention you play hard to get, but on the other hand you're so fucking dense! You carelessly let your guard down and don't even notice it and I can't help but tease you because I just.. _really _fucking _like_ you?" The blonde's voice broke at the last words and Kagami's eyes widened as he saw the painful look on the smaller one's face. He teased him, because.. he liked him!?

No, this couldn't be..

Jamie just wanted to fuck with him again like he always did.

Yes, there was no other explanation for this sudden twist. It was just a trap to make an even bigger idiot out of him.

No way he would pity him now.

"Let me go.", Kagami said, looking down to his feet, with a calm voice. Too calm, kind of like a last warning, because he was actually on the verge on flipping the fuck out and beat some fucking sense to him, but he was also confused after what he said.

"No fucking way! You always do this! You always run away with your tail between your legs! Just face me already and take responsibility!"

"Take res-"

"Take responsibility for what?"

Both of their heads swung around at the disrupting third voice and Kagami's eyes widened. Fuck, he totally forgot for a moment..

Aomine was standing just a few steps away from them, his hands in his pockets and a calm smile on his face. But there was something unsettling in his eyes, something Kagami couldn't allocate and it made his stomach twist, a disgusting feeling.

"Yo, Taiga.", he said, as both of his counterparts just stared at him without saying a word. The red head tensed as well as the blonde who was still holding onto his shoulders, as he heard Kagami's name used by someone other than him, a tall, good looking man on top of that.

"The fuck do you want?", Jamie hissed at Aomine, who just scratched his neck and pulled a frown at the 'welcoming' greeting.

Perfect, he could score that blondie off for trying to snatch Kagami away right in front of his eyes and teach him a lesson. Fuck, he was so excited and this kid had to interfere now of all moments? He'd crush that midget for trying to destroy his chance to take a step forward.

"Just came to pick up my date", Aomine said with a casual voice and looked at Kagami, who flinched at the words. They definitely had a dangerous tone to it apart from how calm they sounded. Jamie let go of the red head and took a closer look at the bluenette by taking a few steps towards him, scanning him from head to toe. 'Wow, that hit the nail' Aomine thought and had to hide a grin.

Kagami didn't like that at all, he had to separate them as fast as possible or Jamie would kill either Aomine or him. But how? He kinda panicked a bit here.. Especially as Jamie turned around and looked at Kagami scrupulous. The red head quickly got over to them to work as a barrier, because he got the feeling that this could escalate any time if he didn't do something. "It's not what you-"

"Aww, come on, ya tryin' to turn me down now?", Aomine said jokingly with a dark grin to Jamie's direction and pulled Kagami to his side by throwing an arm around his shoulders tightly. Kagami was startled, stumbling into Aomine's side and remembered he just wanted to get them away from each other at least, so he decided to just get along with Aomine in order to escape the fuming blonde, who kind of.. confessed to him just now? He was still confused.. Having a serious conversation about Jamie's feelings.. or not?.. represented a bigger problem than dealing with Aomine for now, even though he rather didn't want to deal with any of them.. Yeah, he could get away from Jamie with Aomine and then try to settle things with the other idiot as fast as possible to finally get home and forget about that weird incident today. And also to finally peel away this hoodie from his body which disgustingly stuck to his skin.

"N-No waay", Kagami said finally, laughing a bit to sound convincing, while hesitatingly laying an arm around Aomine's waist while he put on a fake smile. Wow, such a bad liar.. It felt incredibly strange imagining Aomine being his lover because he knew the guy and for him it was an untouched topic.

"Heh, thought so, good boy", Aomine looked down at him with the corner of his eyes and grinned despite the dark look on his face. Kagami's right eye twitched and he tried to throw a death glare back at Aomine while trying to stay trustworthy enough for Jamie to believe them. Oh god, of course he did believe him, he didn't know what kind of past they shared and that made things even worse, because Jamie's eyes were filled with anger and jealousy as he stared daggers at Aomine.

The bluenette on the other hand swung around and forced Kagami to go with him, before he held up his other hand to wave at Jamie and threw a foxy look over his shoulder. "See ya", he said with an evil grin, which made Jamie boil with rage even more, but the blonde turned around and stomped back inside the building, as he noticed the stares of other people.

Fuck, that was close. Kagami couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh, which made Aomine grin. Yep, still an air head.. "Made your little twink angry, huh?", he said half joking and squeezed Kagami's shoulders, making Kagami realize that he couldn't relax just yet.

"Thanks, you can let go now..", Kagami growled, looking down, while roughly pushing Aomine away from him.

"So he_ is_ your twat.", Aomine figured, grinning smug, but already setting that blonde on fire in his mind.

"Fuck no!", Kagami answered immediately

"Ohh?" Aomine contered and looked away, whereupon Kagami stopped walking to look at the bluenette like he had just lost his mind. "Whatever.." Aomine had other things on his mind to "discuss" with his former rival on the court and he couldn't care less about that blonde kid, seeing Kagami's reaction now.

"Just don't do stupid thi-"

"Aomine, what the hell are you doing here?", Kagami bursted out. Aomine looked startled for a moment but guessed he couldn't expect him to be in the best mood and let out a gentle laugh, which made Kagami's eyes furrow even more. "What?!"

"Oh, nothing, just thought I'd like to ask you the same even more, _tiger_."

Oh yes, that expression was priceless.

Kagami didn't even think about having the question thrown back at him before and he tensed with a troubled look on his face. It felt a bit weird being alone with him now, he just couldn't get the image of Kagami on stage out of his head but what did it matter? He was _really_ lucky to meet him like that , because he couldn't think of any better situation for his 'plans'

–

That's it, he got caught. About time someone got to know what he did, but why exactly _him_ of all people? And why did he have to find out like this? This was the worst scenario possible and he couldn't go back now. He had to explain it to him somehow and make him keep quiet about it, because there was absolutely nothing Kagami could do or say to talk himself out of it. It was obvious what he did and his reaction just now was answer enough for that. The thing with him being a Go-Go dancer was embarrassing enough but that Aomine had to see that situation with Jamie just now and even kinda helped him out of it was more than enough to make him want to sink into the ground and never see anyone ever again.

"Don't tell anyone or I'll kill you!" Kagami still had this troubled look on his face that was totally contradicting his angry words. Aw, what a cute attempt to threaten Aomine. But the red head looked kind of beaten right now, so if he'd mock him a bit more he would probably drive him away instead of making him talk to him. Also, he couldn't let him get away with having the knowledge of Aomine Daiki visiting gay night clubs, even though Kagami probably didn't realize what he had in his hands just yet. Kagami just felt.. humiliated. To be caught by his former rival and a person he always looked up to, despite their never ending arguments about who was the better one of them, was the most shameful thing for him. Damn, what should he do? He would definitely make fun of him, he already did with that stupid message he gave him on stage, and Kagami didn't know how far Aomine would go. He was always good at driving him insanely mad in the past, but there were things even Aomine didn't dare to cross.

These thoughts made Kagami go nuts inside and if he wouldn't feel this strong need to explain himself, if there even was something like that, he would just run off and never show his face to Aomine or anyone of the Generation of Miracles ever again.

"Like hell I do", Aomine said in a grumpy tone and scratched his neck, kind of disappointed at Kagami jumping to conclusions. Why would he do that? He wasn't _that_ cruel.

"Wait, ..what?" Kagami couldn't really grasp that, but it felt like some weight on his shoulders were put off and for a split second he felt relieve.

The look on Kagami's face made Aomine hesitate with his words for a moment. "Nope, that's gonna be our private little secret", the bluenette replied with a smug grin and bent down a bit so his face was right in front of Kagami's. "Right?" Shit, he said it nonetheless and Kagami's angelic face went back to pure disappointment.

Fuck, he just _knew_ it, Aomine still was an asshole no matter what. Why did he even believe Aomine would let him be? There he was, suddenly appearing in front of him after over a year and he was still the same jerk with that smug grin as back then. Of course he wouldn't get him a nice and warm welcome party, he wanted to continue to screw with him like he did before they played basketball together, what a surprise! Kagami couldn't believe how naive he was to think Aomine would hang onto such an undeveloped friendship.

"What do you want?", the red head said sighing and crossed his arms. "Wasn't it humiliating enough for me to be seen like that by you? And on top of that I have to explain this to Jamie next time, or else I have a huge problem, so thanks for that! You have no idea what I've been through, so don't barge in here and make me part of your stupid jokes for your own entertainment, I have better things to do!" Kagami looked mad, also kind of desperate and panicked, but Aomine couldn't help but just stare down at his face in a daze, still imagining Kagami swinging his hips on the stage. Just.. the hell happened to get him into this kind of.. business? ..or hobby? And what the hell was up with the Kagami on stage in comparison to the Kagami who stood in front of him this very moment? But Kagami's words hit something inside of him that made him angry. He just helped him, didn't he? And this wasn't exactly what he called a joke, he was in serious jizz just as Kagami. No one knew he was.. kind of up to do guys and.. man, he just realized that this totally sounded like he was gay. Well, Aomine kind of managed to keep up a smug grin until now, but he didn't want to humiliate him. He just wanted to joke around a bit, make him a bit furious, not disappoint him, but Kagami didn't seem to understand.

"What.. what were you even _doing_ in there?" Kagami continued, looking straight up at Aomine.

"Umm.." Kagami caught him off guard. Shit.. he was completely lost in thought. What should he answer to _that_? That he just tried to snatch himself a guy for now and then to have some fun? Impossible. Even Aomine felt a bit embarrassed about it now. He didn't care for anyone's opinion about that until now, or so he thought. But seeing Kagami get mad about just a kiss, he felt that he would look down on him for playing with other people like that. It made him feel disgusting for a moment even.

"Wait.. don't tell me you're.." Oh fuck, did he notice? Kagami's expression suddenly changed. His brows moved upwards the more he understood why Aomine would come to such clubs and his lips curved slightly into a grin. Damn, he noticed..

"Don't tell me you came in there to enjoy yourself", he said while grabbing his arm and moving a bit towards Aomine, who flinched at the touch, but mostly at the wording. He was 100% sure he was about to say that he was gay, because he could definitely deny that. Of course he wasn't gay, he liked chicks as well, but .. fuck, he didn't want Kagami to think he was whore, and Kagami seemed to notice that he hit the bulls eye as the other one had no answer on hand and avoided eye contact with him.

"Not your god damn business..", the bluenette mumbled, taking a short gaze at Kagami's expression, hoping it would _somehow_ work and make him drop the topic.

"Don't give me that shit", Kagami snickered, before he burst out into laughter. "Oh my_ god_, Aomine, what the hell? Please tell me that's just a phase or somethin.", he said, still chuckling a bit, while Aomine just stood there, looking down on him with furrowed brows and an expression that was everything but amused. Yeah, he managed to keep up a smug grin .._until now_.

"Shut up, Bakagami.", he said while looking into another direction, but he secretly hoped the red head's mood changed for the better now. Of course Kagami didn't know he was coming here quite regularly and brought guys home with him. He just thought of it as Aomine enjoying the show. But the dancer weren't even to Aomine's interest until today..

"Oh my god, you're serious.", Kagami said, more to himself, and looked at him like he was a rare animal.

"Fuck, how did_ that_ happen?", he continued, again more to himself than to Aomine, like he was trying to think of a scenario that would explain why Aomine turned the wheel and what made him swing that way, because the bluenette was definitely the biggest boob digging douche he knew. Just now he was way too absorbed into his own worries about Aomine having found out about his job and what would happen next that he didn't even consider what Aomine could possibly do in a club like this, but he quickly came to understand he had something in his hands to hold against Aomine as well.

"Who cares.." Aomine tried to brush it off now, but Kagami was way too amused by the fact he made this idiot so flustered, that he was urged to push it a bit further.

"Oh, I do.", Kagami said with a smug grin. Now it was his time to tease the idiot a bit.

Aomine escaped an uneasy growl and he crossed his arms in front of his chest as if he was sulking. This was not really the way he wanted it to turn out. _He_ wanted to mock Kagami, if anything, not embarrass himself.

"Sooo.. you thought I was looking hot?" Kagami was sure he had the idiot by his hair now and grinned superior, especially as Aomine just looked at him without answering. Yes, he could be straightforward and flirty, too, to some degree.. if he wanted.

"Sure", Aomine said casually after a while. Kagami's grin froze and Aomine was sure he heard the red heads facade crack like porcelain. He grinned again. That idiot really made it too easy for him.

"..What?" Oh how the bluenette missed that stupid furious face of the other one.

"Ya heard me." That said he took a step closer to Kagami. "You should _really_ wear those tight jeans more often. Daaamn, Taiga, what a _nice ass._", he said with a inevitable gaze and a calm look on his face.

Luckily the street was empty, so no one could hear. It was an isolated side street Kagami took every time to walk to the club and home. He somehow hoped that, like this, nobody he knew would bump into him and ask him where he went or something like that.

Yes, what Aomine could do, he could do even better.. Or so he thought. So he manned up and grinned back at Aomine while crossing his arms in front of his chest .. even if it was with a bit shaky hands. Aomine's face was right in front of him, just a few inches away and it was kind of unsettling as he felt his warm breath on his cheeks, but he wouldn't back down.

"Sure, want a picture?"

..Man, that bastard didn't even blink.

"Nah, I'd prefer the real thing.", he calmly replied and Kagami felt the heat creeping up his neck. Aomine noticed, of course that bastard would, and snickered. "What? Thought you're used to people staring at your ass?"

"Shut up." Kagami didn't manage to say more, he was too busy trying to hide his face somehow. Jamie mocked him a lot in the past and he got embarrassed as well, but also angry and he could somehow think of a thing to say, but this was different. He felt ridiculous for not being able to make a comeback, mainly because it didn't sound like a joke at all.

"Aw, what's so bad about a little show for a good friend?" Aomine clicked his tongue playfully and leaned back again. "You could at lest let me catch up a bit.. Haven't seen you around for a while and then you show up _like this. _What the hell were you doing so long in the States?"

Kagami sighed.. "Like you're some to talk, you've changed, too." It was nothing compared to his state now, but this was Aomine he was talking about. He had never thought that he'd swing this way. Just as he was about to drift off with his thoughts again, Aomine turned around and went ahead.

"Sure.. but it's different to what you might think. ..You're coming now or what? You wanna strike roots here?"

Kagami looked around.. "Oi, where are you going?, he asked while catching up to Aomine.

"Your house, duh", Aomine answered like it was the most obvious thing he could possibly do now. It was on the way and it's not like he wasn't there before. Like sometimes, after they did some one-on-one back then on the court nearby, Kagami would let him stay for dinner. It was only a few times though, they were just getting "used" to each other at that time. It was amusing and he had a lot of fun and he bet Kagami didn't mind him coming over either, he just wouldn't admit it or even go as far to ask the bluenette to come over, Aomine just did, inviting himself. And that's exactly what he did now again. You could say they were starting to get friendlier with each other, but then Kagami left for the States and it was weird for both of them to text each other since they weren't that close.. but it was probably their stubbornness in the first place.

And now, it was like that time never existed, putting them back to the "rival stage" before the Winter Cup and Aomine didn't like it at all, even tho it might have been his own fault for greeting Kagami like this..

Kagami wanted to go home so bad, but without any company. His body was sticky and it felt disgusting, he ached all over, all he wanted was a shower, something to eat and a refreshing drink. This day was definitely the worst in a long time and he didn't want Aomine to see him in a state like this. He didn't know how much jokes he could take anymore before he would just kick him or somethin', because that took less effort than thinking of a comeback.

"So? What about a tender reunion after our fated meeting?", Aomine continued after Kagami showed no reaction. Maybe he should try not to be a jerk for now.. Kagami suddenly looked really exhausted and worn out. Aomine guessed that thing with the blonde kid has put enough stress on him already for today on top of his own appearance. He just had to have the best timing for that..

"Your place's just around the corner. I'll buy something to eat, hm? You hungry?"

Still no reaction.

"C'mon, slowpoke" Aomine threw his arm around Kagami's neck, squeezing tight, so the red heads face got pressed into his shoulder. "Relax for once, I'm not a dog."

"Fine, but no stupid jokes", the red head growled and let Aomine squeeze his face. The food offer was too appealing to reject. His body was sore and he didn't want to argue anymore. He had it with it for today and decided it would be better if he just agreed and let that idiot talk whatever he want, because he didn't care anymore. He was way too tired anyways and any further arguments would really mess with his mind. And if Aomine set his mind on going with him, he probably would have to kick him out of his house with force to make him leave and he definitely didn't have the power for that. Going home was definitely better than staying outside and secretly he was looking forward to finally shower and then stretch out his legs on his couch with a good meal to stuff his face.

* * *

"I'm better with dogs now, you know?", Kagami said, as he reached Aomine one of the soda cans, smiling slightly.

The time it took for them to get something from the 24 hours convenience store and walk back to his house got him some time to think about what happened.

Aomine might not be a dog, but it was the same concept. He remembered getting better at handling Aomine's personality in the past and he knew that getting worked up over his mockery usually ended up with a fight, setting an unnecessary distance between them. It was like with that dog Kuroko had picked up for the team. He hated that little pest, but he eventually got better at handling him.

He was stupid for eagerly barking back at Aomine, but he was just so stressed out already today that his appearance really took him off guard. It was kind of Ahomine's own fault for his stupid actions in the club, but Kagami remembered that it was _him_ who threw the hat right into Aomine's hands, so the other one simply "returned the favor"? with a stupid joke as well. Otherwise he might have acted completely different towards Aomine. And that aside.. he really helped him escape from Jamie, so he kind of felt bad now for wanting to start a fight or get rid of him as soon as possible. They were starting to get friends back then after all, so he should've just laughed and said something to change the mood into a different direction to make them both remember they were on good terms with each other after all.

"Hmm?" Aomine was busy with unpacking their bait from the supermarket and placing it on the kitchen counter. "Ah, thanks." Seeing Kagami's innocent smile now was unexpected. It was actually the first time he had seen him smile so relaxed since they met today and it was kind of relieving for Aomine. So he could still throw a face like that..

Stupid, of course he could.. Aomine cursed himself as Kagami just stood there, staring at him with a questioning look on his face, waiting for him to finally say something. There it was again, his weakness..

"That's good, ..I guess?", Aomine said, still a bit lost in thought, and snapped the can open to take a sip, only to almost spill it a moment later. Kagami hit him hard on the head with the side of his hand.

"Ahomine!"

"Hey! The fuck was that for?" Aomine grumbled and rubbed his head, while looking at Kagami's stupid grin, that grew even bigger when Aomine furrowed his brows. What did he do wrong now!?

"You're still the same, s'what I thought." The redhead looked down on his fingers and fumbled with the can lid, which made a funny sound each time he snapped it back with his index.

"Same idiot with the grumpy face. If you don't stop it you'll get wrinkles" His finger moved up and towards Aomine, who instinctively squeezed his eyes shut, before Kagami pressed it right between his eyes and rubbed to 'even out' the wrinkles on the bridge of his nose.

"Hmpf, shut up" Aomine mumbled something and scratched the back of his head. It was embarrassing and he sure as hell _had_ changed. But kind of in a way he didn't want Kagami to know? He didn't know himself. It was weird, because he thought he wouldn't care for what others would think of him and his lifestyle. Kagami was different, though. It has only ever bothered him when Kagami was the one disagreeing with Aomine or screwing around. Maybe because Kagami was someone who looked up to him before? He didn't know if that was still the case and it bothered him even more now.. It bothered him that Kagami had managed to make him even care about this kind of stuff.

"I dunno what to say about you, tho..", he said with a grin, but the tone of his voice didn't match his expression. "Ah.. forget it.", he added, before Kagami could say anything. How stupid.. The redhead looked at him for a moment in concern, but only sighed and started to fumble with his hoody.

"Anyways.. Mind if I take a shower? This sticky stuff is starting to feel really disgusting. I won't take long."

As he peeled the hoodyfrom his body and pulled it over his head, finally, he heard a snort from behind him and a muffled laughter mixed with coughs as Aomine choked on his soda.

"Oi, did you forget how to drink, stupid?"

Aomine had watched him undress from his clothing closely, meanwhile taking a sip from the can in his hands, so Kagami wouldn't catch him staring. His body was nice, of course, it had to be, and after the "preview" in the club, he wouldn't mind a closer look at all, but more than his skin, he got to see dozens of black dots spread all over Kagami's back and chest, which kinda made him look like one of these big American cookies covered with chocolate dots and Aomine couldn't help but laugh despite the soda in his mouth.

"The hell is this?", he managed to say under the mess that was his voice with coughs and choking sounds, but still laughing. "You look like stracciatella!"

"Huh?" Kagami looked down at himself, as Aomine pointed at his chest and noticed he was covered with fuzz. The fabric of his hoodie must've rubbed against his skin and mixed with the oily lotion he still had on, which made them stick to his body.

He peeled one of them off and stared at it, before he let out a deep groan. "Uuugh, dammit!"

"Can I take a photo please?" Aomine was still laughing, but managed to catch his breath again.

"Hell no! I hope you choke to death!" Oh, he was getting angry again, furiously scraping one cotton ball after the other off his skin and flipping it away. He could care less about a clean floor now. He just wanted to get into the shower, fuck this! "Come and help me get this off!" He moved towards Aomine, pointing to his back.

"Hah? Just rinse it off!"

"Hell no, what if it gets stuck in the drain?"

"Then do it yourself!"

"Oh, sorry I don't have eyes on the back of my head! Just get it off! You laughed at me, now you might as well help me, idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, just shut up!" Aomine groaned and stared at Kagami's back. Should he really? Well, he wanted a closer look, now he got one, even tho it was only his back. Anyways.. 'a beautiful rear can also endear', right?

Hmm, what about his ass? He definitely got a nice one.. no doubt. But because he rushed out of the club so fast, was he still wearing these tight pants underneath his sweatpants?

"What are you waiting for, get it off!" Kagami turned his head and looked down at Aomine, who jerked up at the sudden movement.

"Calm down, geez..", he said and moved his hand to pick one of the bigger fuzz on Kagami's skin and flip it somewhere into the room like the redhead did.

He was curious tho.. Wouldn't it be uncomfortable with these things on? Maybe he was already used to it. He guessed it'd take a lot of time to put these things on considering how tight they were.. Shit, there he was again, thinking about when the redhead was on stage, crouching down and jiggling his junk infront of other people's faces..

Ahh, he got annoyed by his own thoughts again and getting stupid ideas out of curiosity. He glanced up to see if Kagami was looking. Nah, he was concentrated on cleaning his chest..

Maybe just a little peek.. Aomine was moving lower with picking the cotton thingies to not get suspicious. Kagami on the other hand jerked away a few times out of reflex. His skin got more and more sensitive the lower Aomine was poking into his back. He was ticklish right where Aomine was touching and he had to repress a giggle. This was pure torture. He couldn't let Aomine know he was so sensitive to just this little bit of touching. This was nothing! He was a GoGo dancer after all and shouldn't be like that, right?

As he felt a finger right on his loins though, all these thoughts vanished by the tickling sensation rising up from his back. He jerked away hard, letting out a high pitched tone and a giggle afterwards.

Aomine was shocked first, fearing he got found out before he could even see a thing and freezed on the spot. Shit, that reaction gave him a mini heartattack, but hearing Kagami squeak in this high pitched voice and giggle with his angelic laugh made him blush hard and regret his 'evil' attempt right away. So he was especially sensitive on this spot? He wanted to try it again now, to see if he got the same reaction once more. So he reached out and poked Kagami right above his waistband.

The other one had just caught his breath and wanted to turn around to scold the other, but got surprised by another attack, jerking up and squeaking even harder this time, then breaking out into heavy laughter. This made Aomine wanting to tease him even more.

"H-Hey.. Ao.. Aomine, sto -oop this! No! Ha-.. I'm ticklish!" Kagami squeaked and bent away in all kinds of directions as Aomine poked him several times more and tried to cover his back with his hands while doing so.

But the bluenette had no intention of stopping what he was doing. He was highly amused by Kagami's laughter and squeaking and his lame attempts to defend himself, so he started to tickle him even harder by getting up from his seat and pulling the redhead closer by his waist, attacking him with all the tickle power he had.

Tears had built up in Kagami's eyes by now and Aomine was laughing pretty hard himself. It was a moment Aomine found himself getting swept away. It was like playing basketball, where he could forget about everything going on around him and that's when he realized

_'Yeah., Kagami still is an angel after all, huh?' _

He was stupid for thinking he wasn't the same anymore. This was proof enough, and they didn't even take a step on the court yet. Ahh, suddenly Aomine craved for a one-on-one.. how stupid.

He stopped moving his fingers around on Kagami's waist and draped his arm around the redheads shoulder, resting his head on the other one.

"Ahh, you bastard, don't do this.", Kagami sighed, trying to catch his breath and wipe away the baby tears in the corner of his eyes as Aomine had finally stopped with his attacks. Tickling was one of his weaknesses, he was very sensitive around his waist. He should've thought about this earlier, before he let Aomine touch his back, but whatever.. now was too late and it was kinda funny, too.

"Hey, Kagami. I'll take it back." Aomine mumbled, looking down on Kagami's feet.

"No way, this was evil!", Kagami chuckled and wiped away the remains of the cotton fuzz on his stomach.

"No, I mean what I said earlier."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagami looked at his hands, bringing his thumb and index finger together to feel how sticky they got from touching himself with the oil still on.

"About you having changed. You're still the same cute bastard."

That said, Aomine ruffled the other one's red hair and pushed his head down teasingly. Then he turned around and continued unpacking the food they got from the convenience store. "Now get into the shower and lemme borrow your kitchen in the meantime."

"Um.. sure, thanks." Kagami was startled. He didn't know what he expected him to say, but it was definitely not something about him being "a cute bastard" and it took him completely off guard. Since when was he cute? Was that even a compliment? Was that a word Aomine would normally even use?

He couldn't help but blush at the words and get flustured though. It seemed like his worries from before got washed away completely. Instead there was something different he couldn't quite assign. Well, for now he should just listen to Aomine and go to the bathroom. This was what he wanted for the entire time anyways. So he picked up his hoody and staggered out of the kitchen area with a dumbfounded look and a slight heat on his face. What a day. Maybe a little bit of cold water could clear his head.

* * *

gettin a bit more touchy feely now, huh? no worries, other things are planned ..


End file.
